


The Moon Goddess and White Comet

by doremy



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Gen, Mythology & Folklore, Story within a Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:53:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28937307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doremy/pseuds/doremy
Summary: The story of the moon goddess and a white comet.
Relationships: Kizuna Akari & Yuzuki Yukari, anon & Mirai Komachi (Vocaloid), anon & kanon (Vocaloid)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	The Moon Goddess and White Comet

"Tell me the story of the white comet, Miss Anon!"

A woman, Anon, sitting at the edge of a child’s bed let out a chuckle. "Again? Why not listen to a normal fairy tale like everyone else?"

The child, Mirai, grinned, her expression all the more adorable with a missing front tooth. "Because!" she declared, "I’m not like everyone else! I’m unique!"

Anon repressed a laugh, lest the child think she was getting made fun of. Mirai had a hard enough time fitting in as it was, she didn’t need self esteem issues on top of that. "Alright, alright. Where shall I begin?"

"Right when the storm comes!" Mirai chirped, having heard this story enough times to know where it starts. "When Aria gives us the moon!"

"Alright. Our tale begins right after the twin Aria leave for the cosmos..."

* * *

Once, Hyacintha knew light. Once, Hyacintha knew joy. Once, Hyacintha knew activity. 

But no more. 

With the Goddess of Light gone, and the heavensbrewing a storm above, the land of Hyacintha was completely still and tense. The ancient humans were selfishly fending for themselves as the storm came; hoarding food, locking their doors and hearts to those in need... it was a very, very dark age for our land. When The Storm came and tore apart everything, shelters were swept away and countless lives were lost, just as intended by Yuecheng. Due to all the destruction he caused, the land of Hyacintha knew nothing even close to life for the next millennia. 

After the millennia, however, Hyacintha began to show signs of life. Animals emerged from the earth once more, humans following shortly thereafter. 

This was not the doing of Yuecheng, the God of Creation. Rather, it happened because of the storm he sent down after Aria and Orion left. In the Storm, there were unprecedented amounts of his magic swirling around... the magic was imbued into the land, giving Hyacintha the natural lushness and magic that we know today. 

With a new age of humans came a new age of Gods; these gods lacked the power of creation that the original trio of Aria, Orion and Yuecheng had, but they specialized in their own type of magic nonetheless. 

The first new God to emerge from the destruction of The Storm was Leon. He is the God the least spoken of... both in ancient texts and in our modern lives. His element, supposedly, is the earth. His gaze watches and protects all of us; the mountains are where people record seeing him most. But even now, he is reclusive... not even the most devout of his followers can tell why. 

Lola was the second new God. She reigns over the sky, so she was opposite of Leon in almost every way. Where he was silent, she was talkative. Where he was reclusive, she was interactive. Where he was serious, she was playful. They perfectly balance each other; when the winds are rough, it is merely Lola getting the attention of her favorite playmate. 

The third new God to appear is Miriam. Miriam’s element is water; no, not just the lakes near the village, but  _all_ water  _everywhere_. She resides in the oceans, where she helps guide lost sailors to her predecessor, Leon. She flows through the rivers to cleanse them, giving us fresh water to drink and wash in. In the newest years of Hyacintha, she was the one who blessed the land with its first rainfall. 

Leon, Lola and Miriam were the new age of Gods; but of course, because there was more magic imbued into the land because of The Storm, there are far more Gods than just these three. There is the Goddess of lightning, Sonika, known for her eccentric personality. The reason for lightning striking trees is because of the close bond Sonika shares with the Goddess of nature, Avanna, who is far more demure in both her actions and words. 

There is also Dex and Daina, the final major members of the new Gods. Dex reigns wildlife and aspects of nature that Avanna doesn’t have jurisdiction over; Daina is both the flames that warm us and the forest fires that renew the earth. But keep in mind that there are even more Gods than just these seven; minor Gods reign over their own elements that we have yet to hear of, but only for their villages. 

I know you’re curious to know where the old Gods went; I don’t have any clue, unfortunately. They left humanity long ago because of the mistakes of our ancestors. As their descendants, it’s our job to atone for their mistakes. 

On with the story— These new Gods were extremely interactive with their followers. The new race of humans came to appreciate them like their ancestors had with Aria and Orion. But there was one fatal flaw of these new Gods... they didn’t know _anything_ of humans weak bodies. Unlike the old Gods, they didn’t walk the earth with their followers. They were far more reclusive with them, opting to appear only when absolutely necessary; because of this, their magic caused unfortunate deaths. Trees would inevitably fall and kill humans after a lightning strike, the ocean would accidentally smash bodies into rocks— these new Gods didn’t know how to control their powers to keep humans alive. Their divine energy was simply too much. 

Yuecheng, Lord of the Heavens, saw this, but didn’t act. He was still enraged with humans— for him, all humans are evil. His judgment has been tainted, as was Orion’s, who hasn't been seen for over a millennia. Neither of these two Gods would help humans with their new Gods; maybe humanity was destined to be killed off by the unknowing power of their Gods? 

What? No, I'm not being _serious!_ Of course people die time to time because of an accident. That's normal- but those accidents were far more common back then. You see, the Goddess of Light saved the early days of humanity. 

Unlike her two companions, Yuecheng and Orion, Aria was not forever hateful. Her soft, gentle nature couldn’t help but like the humans. She saw the flaws of these new Gods, how they were inadvertently causing the doom of humanity, and decided to do something about it. What did she do, you ask? She created a new Goddess; a surveyor, of sorts. 

This new Goddess resided in the moon; she became what we call the Guardian of Humanity. She was given the name of Yukari; every day, after dusk, when the sun no longer lit Leon's mountains, the moon comes out to watch over the land. Yukari's light coats the land in a gentle magic; this is why only some plants bloom at night- only Yukari can see the beauty in them. 

When the wind is too rough during the day, Yukari will come out at night to scold the perpetrator. When the ocean's tides can only be reached by walking ten miles, Yukari pulls them closer so fishermen can find their nets. When flames turn an entire forest to ash, Yukari shines her gentle light to help the plants among the wreckage grow once more. 

But much like her creator, Aria, Yukari was lonely. Who wouldn't be lonely, with an existence meant to only be a guardian? Yukari was never meant to have friends. She was meant to stand on a 'tower' to watch over those below her, a similar situation to that of a lonesome princess. 

I don't have a single doubt in my mind that you'd become friends with her, Mirai. But unfortunately, most humans back then weren't even aware of her existence. This was before humans even discovered the ancient texts of the old Gods, before they knew about Aria, Orion and Yuecheng. 

It was just another boring night for Yukari when everything changed. She was watching over Hyacintha when she noticed something  peculiar happening; stars were falling from the sky. Us humans call this phenomenon a meteor shower, and it has become a normal occurrence for us. But this was the first time anyone had seen anything like this; it must have been beautiful for Gods and humans alike, from their perspective on the ground, but poor Yukari must have been panicked beyond belief.

For all this young Goddess knew, these falling stars could have been the end of the world! Oh, don't laugh at her, Mirai. How would you like to be laughed at because of Mittens going missing?  Anyways- imagine Yukari's shock when these fallings stars didn't cause the destruction of Hyacintha; in fact, they purposefully veered away from the planet. Curious, the young Goddess came closer- just what _were_ these strange lights?

While investigating, Yukari was almost ran over by one of them. To her surprise, the star apologized to her!

'Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't see you there!'

Yukari, confusedly, looked closer. The light wasn't just a mere light; it was a girl! Not a human girl, but similar. ' Who are you?'

'Oh! I'm a comet,' replied the star. 'I was sent by Miss Aria to light the sky up for the humans.'

'Aria...' Yukari remembered hearing that name somewhere. It was fuzzy, but it was certainly there. 

'My name's Akari. What's yours?'

'...Yukari.' replied the Moon Goddess. 

Perhaps Aria intended for these lights to become company for Yukari, and perhaps not. No one will know, unfortunately, due to her disappearance. But Yukari and Akari became friends; perhaps even sisters. But there came a time when Akari had to leave; Aria's duty for her was to light up the sky everywhere, not just for Hyacintha. At first Yukari was sad; was she destined to be forever alone? Not all the stars were people like Akari. 

'Don't worry,' The comet said on the night she was destined to leave. 'I'll come back to visit Hyacintha soon! That way you won't be lonely!'

And so, she did. Akari, or what we know as the White Comet, comes back to visit Yukari every ten years. With her, she brings beautiful things; other comets light up the sky with her, and sometimes meteorites are gifted to us. Due to her being created by Aria, The next time she comes back is only in five years; by then you should be old enough to go and see the comets by yourself, Mirai. 

* * *

"Oh, she's asleep," Anon blinked in surprise before smiling down at the sleeping child. "Hm. I guess I talked for too long."

"Again," came a new voice. "Your vocabulary flies over her head, sis."

Anon looked behind her, smirking in amusement. "Mirai's smart for her age- she probably understood most of it. You just underestimate her, _Kanon."_

"I'm just glad you were on Mirai duty." Kanon sighed, leaning against the doorframe. The wood creaked a bit, but the noisy didn't bother any of the residents. "Compared to the rest of the kids, she's hardest to get to sleep."

"She's just energetic." Anon defended, "I'm sure if you got to know her she'd grow on you."

"Whatever you say, sis." Kanon replied, the rest of whatever she was going to say fading out into a yawn. "I'm heading home. Working at an orphanage is a lot more tiring than I expected."

"It pays good, though," Anon replied, "We can afford a horse after a few more months of saving up."

"I like the sound of that," Kanon grinned, turning to walk out. "No more having to walk everywhere!"

Anon chuckled at the comment before standing up herself. They really should get home soon; having to walk everywhere consumed a lot of energy, and they had already burnt all their daylight. The woman turned to the sleeping child, giving her an affectionate pat on the head before following her twin. 

"Goodnight, Mirai. May Yukari watch over your dreams."

**Author's Note:**

> yayyy kanon and anon!! they're good vocals don't @ me


End file.
